Two Sides
by Darth Cuddles the Destroyer
Summary: A divergent story from the end of episode 23 onward. Defeat Ragyo, stop the Genesis of the Cocoon Planet, then they'd be able to live out their lives peacefully? Sadly reality is never interested in matching up to your plans. A dark enemy, hidden for centuries, the life fibers aren't the only Alien Fiber species that came to Earth, no, another followed... a predator...
1. Chapter 1

An: Okay to start this off some things to note:

This will not be a SatsukiXRyuuko or RyuukoxSenketsu fic.

There will be a large amount of oc's in this story

This fic starts at the end of Episode 23 and diverges from there

Disclaimer: I don't own Kill la Kill or any connected franchises, I am just able to write fanfiction about it through the benevolence of the interwebs.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**[Magical Floating Text] **yes I'm going to have this, its Kill la Kill people!

Two Sides

Chapter 1: Declaration

Ragyo stood on high above them, looking down as if they were insects, a smile adorning her face, she had just absorbed Houmaru and as the air seemed to ripple and blow around her, her laughter piercing the air.

Ryuuko and Satsuki could only brace themselves and wait for the air around them to calm.

"You're beautiful Lady Ragyo!" Harime exclaimed.

"Damn it! What's this power?!" Ryuuko cursed through gritted teeth. However Senketsu didn't seem to be paying attention to Ragyo.

"… Ryuuko, I'm getting an ominous feeling from behind her."

"What?" the girl questioned the Kamui until she heard a horrible scream from behind Ragyo.

The three Ladies turned to face the sound, to see the still armless Harime with a black blade protruding from the middle of her chest, blood leaking from the corners of her lips. The blade pulled back through her chest and a moment later two black blades came from the darkness beheading her from both sides. The body fell limply to the ground and the head, spinning through the air crashed to the ground at Ragyo's feet.

Ragyo was practically shaking in rage as a figure stepped from the darkness.

"The best thing about a sneak attack, is you can fell a powerful opponent with little risk to yourself."

His black cloak hugged close to his body as his hooded head gazed around. Coming to rest on each of the Kamui garbed women. Ryuuko froze as their gazes met, his face was covered by a smooth white mask with a black punk style skull pattern adorned on it, but it was his eyes, they were like deep, endless rippling pools of dark ink.

**[MASKED MAN]**

She was broken from her reverie as Ragyo and the man charged each other, Ragyo lunging forwards with her hand, the masked man raised an arm and blocked the blow by pushing the arm aside before raising his arm and a series of black threads flew from his sleeve coming together to form a black metallic blade which he gripped with a dark leather gloved hand, stabbing forwards.

"It's you! I never actually thought you were still alive!" Ragyo exclaimed.

"Life and Death are not all that different, you should not so strictly define them as absolute either." Came his calm, smooth answer.

Ragyo countered by knocking the blow aside, shattering the blade in the process and seeming to levitate into the air, the masked man however swiftly leapt high into the air above her as he created another black blade from the threads, flipping upside down, he seemed to find footing in midair, leaping forwards at her, swinging his blade…

Ryuuko and Satsuki had moved back into the air, away from their battle, as their greatest foe and the mysterious masked man exchanged blows the sister glanced at each other.

Neither really know how to react in the given situation.

"So… who is that guy?" Ryuuko asked, as Ragyo seemed to know him, she assumed the man was connect to the Kiryuin family and life fibers.

"I've never seen nor heard of this man in my life Ryuuko…" Satsuki's eyes were darting about following the quick movements of the dueling foes as they seemed to dance through the air.

"He's keeping up with Ragyo in Omnisilk Kouketsu, is he in a kamui as well? No, he's not giving off any great feeling of power, it's almost like…" she couldn't really describe it.

"A cold feeling moving up your body like's he's all around you but not there at all?" Senketsu spoke out suddenly completing Satsuki's thought, though she only gave a nod in response.

Ryuuko swallowed hard as she began to feel a cold chill run up her spin at their words.

"So are we going to help him or not?" Ryuuko asked, trying to shake the cold feeling away.

Satsuki turned to answer, but before she could Ragyo let out a blood curdling scream, returning the girl's attention to the combatants, it seemed Ragyo had tried to impale him her hand, only for him to remove said appendage from the rest of her arm. However to her that was not the problem, it was the odd unbelievable pain, and the fact that she wasn't regenerating!

"You…. How dare you! Impudent fool!"

The masked man just stood their gripping his twin blades, he raised his left arm, pointing one towards her.

"I'll admit, I'm proud, a bit greedy, and arrogant. Who with power isn't, but impudent, that's a little farfetched." His voice was smooth, calm, not the standard bravado filled shout of powerful fighters, but not a meek whisper, it was charismatic yet humble, oddly magnetic, but at the same time, gave you a foreboding feeling that drove you away.

Ragyo was about to retort when she noticed her hand WAS regenerating, just much slower than normally, that bade of his was somehow slowing her regeneration.

"Curious, but it seems that you won't be able to kill me with this level of att-"she was cut off as she spat out a courteous amount of blood.

"Impossible!" Satsuki shouted.

"How did he!" Ryuuko was shaking in the air out of fear.

Protruding out all over Ragyo's body were black blades, they had seemed to sprout and grow from inside her own body!

"Patchwork Blades, complete."

**[Patchwork Blades]**

"My blades are not solid, but made from densely woven threads as you saw earlier, when you shattered my blade in the first exchange, the smallest of fibers invaded your body when you breathed them in and they slipped through your oh so perfectly maintained pores, I'm not able to do that usually, but you take such perfect care of your body, I couldn't resist."

She moved to speak but the blades shifted and she could only let out a pained gagging noise.

"Then as we fought your blows shaved away at my blades, adding to the fibers within your body, when enough were present, they came back together and this is the result, true my blade cannot cut your neck or main body, where your defenses are focused, but your soft organs, your flesh underneath that kamui, that I can cut, and with your slowed regeneration, how long do you think you will last with the majority of your vital organs shredded and pierced, seeing as the continued presence of the blades prevents them from reforming properly."

"How… he's a monster…" Ryuuko muttered, her eyes wide. "Satsuki, what is he?"

"….I- I…" Satsuki, at this point, couldn't even form an answer.

**[Unfathomable]**

"What's more, you could remove them, but they are caught in your kamui, so you would have to remove it, the second you did, you'd seal your fate and I'd finish you. So in conclusion, Ragyo Kiryuin, this is the end of you, your 'grand finale', and what a grand stage this is!" he held out his arms to the side, as the blades spun out into threads and retracted into his sleeves, the wind whipped his cloak about and he raised his voice.

"Here, at your apex, the do or die moment, will life fibers era begin, or will it be crushed before it has its chance. Parent and child faced off, only for the true adversary to appear and snatch his first victory, altering the events to come! This act is ending and with it you, yes, yes, you are not at the climax no, but this is the inciting action! Everything moving forwards is decided by this single moment, surely, this is the perfect place for you end, your grand stage! Your FINALE! RAGYO KIRYUIN!"

He let his hands lower ever slightly and held them out towards the impaled woman, as if beckoning her for an embrace, his cloak seemed to undo and open itself, within was a swirling darkness. Black threads flowed out, as the ends of the blade in Ragyo spun out into threads, as the threads met she was limply pulled towards her and into the depths of the swirling black.

"Yes, join here and now, through me experience what is to come." She was swallowed up and his cloak closed again, Ragyo's presence that immense power, seemingly erased from existence.

He turned his head and gazed at Ryuuko next, her body completely froze up. "Now for you…" he, while standing in midair seemingly, leapt forwards, flying at her, a blade forming of threads out of his right sleeve.

Ryuuko just hovered, frozen out of fear, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Even as the blade approached her, moving towards her neck there was nothing she could do, just as he was about to connect Satsuki slammed her hilt into the side of the blade diverting it and swinging her shorter blade towards his head.

The man responded by spinning away to the side and sliding through the air, as if on solid ground.

"Ryuuko! Focus!" Satsuki shouted to the younger girl, snapping her from her trance.

"You struck my blade with your hilt to prevent shaving any fibers off, smart." He stood up straight and his blade returned to its threaded form and retracted into his sleeves.

"Who are you! Are those life fibers!" Satsuki demanded.

"Life fibers… well, if life fibers are a life form I would say these are their natural predators."

"Natural… Predators?" the young Kiryuin questioned.

"Death Fibers."

**[Death Fibers]**

Satsuki's eyes widened and her voice caught in her throat.

"Death fibers?" Ryuuko repeated.

**[Yes Death Fibers!]**

Down on the ground, the man's voice reached them.

"Death fibers?!" Ira shouted.

"Inumuta?" Uzu turned to see what the data specialist had on 'death fibers'.

"I don't have any data on that." Inumuta said.

Nonon just stared intently up in the air at Satsuki and the masked man.

"As for who I am, I'm just a simple school principal, a poet and a play write, and artist, free from the bounds of society. I came here to remove a road block in Ragyo Kiryuin, and also to deliver a challenge. To you Miss head of Honnouji."

"Oh?" Satsuki said, finding her voice again as she raised an eyebrow.

"At the start of next term, when your school should be repaired and your body rested, we of The Griswald Academy of Culture and Art, declare war upon Honnouji Academy, be ready, I don't want this to be too short."

**[War]**

Satsuki was going to retort when a blue of red and black shot past her, said blur was screaming madly at the top of her lungs.

"Ryuuko no!"

"Ryuuko get ahold of yourself!" Senketsu urged, but the girl didn't seem to hear him, this man's presence was driving her mad, shaking her very core and she felt that if she just stood there she was going to freeze like that and never be able to move again.

She swung her dual scissor blades diagonally downward from both sides, but he countered by forming a single blade of his own and parrying the strikes easily.

He formed a second blade and slashed at her long skirt, just above the thrusters on her Senketsu Shippu, causing them to fall away and the panicking girl to plummet towards the ground.

As she fell her she began to thrash about, trying to get control of herself again, and Senketsu was regenerating rather slowly. She could see Satsuki plunging down towards her at high speeds, their hands extending out towards each other.

Ryuuko could practically feel the ground approaching her, and he eye lids were becoming heavy, just as Satsuki was about to reach her, Ryuuko's eyes closed and she blacked out.

Chapter 1 End.

So I hope you enjoyed chapter one of Two sides, I'm also hoping you read and review, I am open to constructive criticism and honest opinions, but please, no hate messages about how you didn't like an event, I mean stuff like grammar, running on, too much description, to little description, that's what I'm looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Okay to start this off some things to note:

This will not be a SatsukiXRyuuko or RyuukoxSenketsu fic.

There will be a large amount of oc's in this story

This fic starts at the end of Episode 23 and diverges from there

Disclaimer: I don't own Kill la Kill or any connected franchises, I am just able to write fanfiction about it through the benevolence of the interwebs.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**[Magical Floating Text] **yes I'm going to have this, its Kill la Kill people!

Now I also want to thank those who reviewed and followed/favorited this story, I really wasn't confident that the first chapter was that great but thanks! Its given me the confidence to really continue, and hopefully improve!

0a0

Two Sides

Chapter 2: Aftermath

Ryuuko woke with a start, her eyes opening and her body sitting up, head darting about, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness, her heart pounded against her chest as her mind raced trying to remember what happened.

They had been fighting Ragyo… but then that man appeared, the man in the skull mask… the mere thought of the man sent shivers up her spin and caused her hands to tremble, she couldn't even understand why. Something just unnerved her… It was what caused her to attack him so recklessly then… she fell!

She remember she fell and blacked out as her older sister dove to catch her, after that she couldn't remember anything.

The lights turned on and Ryuuko had to squint, as her eyes, which had finally been getting use to the dark, had to adjust again.

"So your awake." The voice was female, stoic, it carried a strong sense of pride and purpose, that voice only belonged to one person.

"Satsuki, ugh." With a groan the younger sister gripped her forehead as a small twinge of pain seemed to assault her head. "How long was I out?"

"About twelve hours." Came the reply, Ryuuko heard the sound of chair legs scrapping against the floor, Satsuki was moving a chair next to the bed.

Realizing she still wasn't sure where she was Ryuuko opened her eyes again and peered around, it looked like she was in Honnouji's infirmary, looking down at herself, she was dressed only in a pair of black sweats and her chest bound in bandages, peering forwards she saw Senketsu, asleep, hanging on rack meant for IV's.

Both sisters sat silently, it seemed neither knew what to say.

Ryuuko was use to recovering alone, waking up to have someone there was still… relatively new to the girl.

And Satsuki… she had played the role of the aloof uncaring dictator for so long, she found it hard to NOT be what she was acting as after now.

The silence was stale and hung in the air, it carried on for several minutes before being broken.

"What happened after I blacked out?" Ryuuko cautiously asked, not even raising her head from staring at the sheets.

"… Well, we caught you right before you hit the ground, after dropping you off with the others on the ground, the battle continued but not for long, and he changed, he didn't force the attack, he held back like he was just giving enough effort to avoid being hit. He left not long after, of course without really answering any of our questions, about his identity, death fibers… or this war he wants nor his connections with Ragyo…" it was all the explanation Satsuki gave. "That woman… she knew something about him, I'm sure of it, and I'm sure she had that information stored somewhere but…"

"But?" Ryuuko encouraged, looking up from her sheets, her eyes locking with her sister's.

"The Kiriyuin manor was burned down and all Revoc's digital information caches were hacked and deleted last night, simultaneously with his attack. Any information Ragyo had is gone."

"… He had that all done in a single night, what you worked years for, what we fought for months for, he did in a single night?" Ryuuko muttered, her body started shaking again, she hugged herself tightly but the shaking didn't stop, every time she so much as thought about him, the feeling he gave off, her body shook, she felt like running away and hiding, and she didn't understand why.

"We can't focus on that right now though, the first step is rebuilding Honnouji and dealing with the Aftermath of the COVERs attack, Iori thinks we can still use the life fibers in Goku uniforms, and more can be spun even though the original life fiber is destroyed, they might be a little weaker, but we won't have to worry about their sentience anymore." Satsuki spoke suddenly, breaking Ryuuko from her reverie, she stood turning to leave. "I have a lot to do, rest…. I'll come back later."

She left without another word, and Ryuuko stayed still for a time, before lying down and hugging her legs to her chest, her entire body shaking horribly, she had never felt this scared, this… powerless in her life, and the horribly part? She wasn't even wounded, it was just his presence his… existence…

Oao

When Satsuki left the room she stopped immediately looking to the left, Uzu Sanageyama. The tall young man was looking at her, almost disapprovingly, she walked past him, without saying a word, of course he followed right after, and eventually he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell her everything…" he less asked than demanded, it was odd, he was usually more respectful, but given what they learned last night after Ryuuko passed out, she wasn't surprised, just thinking about it…

-Night before-

Satsuki barely managed to catch Ryuuko, pulling out of the steep drop just before hitting the ground, she landed next to her Four Devas, laying her younger sibling on the ground.

"Take care of her, I'm going to try and get more answers…" she instructed, of course Gamagori had to voice some short of disagreement.

"But Lady Satsuki!" the huge man began. "He not only defeated Ragyo, but you and Ryuuko could barely react to him together, you're facing him alone!?"

"Don't worry, for some reason, I'm not feeling any real murderous intent from him, how can I say it… it feels like… he's just playing with us right now."

"What do you mean?" Inumuta asked.

"He managed to sneak up on Harime and take her out in what was essentially a single blow, on top of that he defeated Ragyo without suffering a single blow. He could of killed both me and Ryuuko already, of that I have no doubt, and right now, as we're all talking, we could be strategizing how to beat him, but he's just floating up there, patiently waiting. And he seems to like his own voice, he has something more to say." Finishing her explanation she stood and turned, launching into the air towards the waiting masked man.

"You didn't really answer my question? Who or what are you masked man." She asked again.

"Now now, that's rather rude, you can just call me Principal… but I suppose you want an actual name… I suppose you can call me many things, I have been called many things throughout the years. Plato, Hades, Lucifer, so many many names, but as your Japanese I suppose the title you could identify with most is…. Asura, as for what I am… I suppose it is the same, the ferryman, Grim, but once again, in the land of the rising sun the title… Shinigami will do."

Satsuki levitated in the air several yards in front of him, this man was pretentious enough to use a name synonymous with the devil in Japan, and then claimed to be a death god… problem was she found herself believing it.

"Your silence tells me that you can't quite say I'm lying, but you don't want to believe it right? Don't worry, it's the standard reaction. Your parents both acted the same way the first time I met them, of course it was on different occasions."

Her eyes widened and she shifted her grip on her swords. "What do you mean?"

"I've been at war with the Life Fibers and the Kiriyuins for centuries, no, longer, so of course, I've met just about all of your damnable blood line. However I didn't met your father till he had taken on the visage of Dr. Matoi. We worked together for a time, very interesting man, genius really, but his sight was… limited and eventually we parted ways…"

"…" she was getting him talking, this was good, and perhaps she could get the answers she actually wanted.

"Death Fibers…" it was all that needed to be said to state her question. And as she expected… this man really loved the sound of his own voice.

"A fibrous life form just like the life fibers, however rather than dealing with amplifying the present strength of those it dons and living off of it, death fibers live off of the potential strength, awakening it from the most hidden depth of the soul, mind and body. What's more, they are the life fibers only natural predator, when life fibers arrive on a planet, death fibers follow shortly after to hunt them. Life fibers of course have countered this by entering a dormant state and allowing their puppets to hunt down and destroy the death fibers."

"Doesn't sound too bad to me…" the young Kiriyuin said with a smirk, the masked man, she'd call him Skull, no way she was calling his Asura… Skull reacted, subtly, he shifted to face her more directly.

"It's genocide, but this time, it was okay, because the Death Fibers also chose a host to protect them, me. And having used the power of both, I must say, there's something a bit more… gratifying about using Death Fibers. But alas, I've stayed her to long, and must take my leave, after all, ruling the world is a rather busy job." He said, reaching into his cloak and with a quick motion threw something out towards Satsuki, before she could move it burst, letting loose a massive flash of light and a sound like thunder, a flash bang.

When the flash subsided and the ringing in her ears stopped, Skull was already gone…

Oao

Rising from her flash back Satsuki answered her loyal monkey of a friend.

"Telling her the truth would of only worried her more, you saw how she reacted, it was a basic fight or flight response, her body is highly composed of life fibers, I have no doubt his is similarly composed partly of death fibers, and as he devoured Ragyo, undoubtedly that makes him almost like a natural predator to Ryuuko. As she's not much to run when the response kicked in it caused her to recklessly attack. Some animals do it in the wild, though weaker than their predator, they try to struggle enough to make hunting them not worthwhile."

Uzu nodded, agreeing with her to a point, but Ryuuko wasn't just an animal… he didn't think hiding the truth was smart, she'd figure it out eventually.

"She's struggling enough with her feelings as it is, I could see it in her eyes, in her movements, her entire demeanor, was I supposed to tell her we were fighting a devil? A death god, a man that claims to already rule the world? When we barely know anything about him as it is, or whether or not he was lying about the nature of death fibers, we don't need to worry her needlessly. These guys won't wait a year to attack, and Ryuuko is one of our best fighters, meaning she needs to recover quickly, then we can reveal everything we've found to her, until then, she needs rest and as little worry about the current situation as possible…." They continued walking on and Uzu only smiled to himself.

"What's with that stupid smile…"

"You make a good big sister you know." Was the simply answer as he stopped walking, Satsuki walking on, not missing a beat.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just doing what's best for Honnouji." She answered, but it was obvious, her heart wasn't in her words.

-a-

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, There was a massive manmade island, surrounded by high walls, upon it was built a series of gothic manor style building, rising in high buttresses and clock towers.

The Griswald Academy of Culture and Art.

**[Fortress Private Academy: Griswald]**

Deep within its confines Skull sat at a large mahogany desk, in front of him, wreathed in shadows stood four figures.

"How did it go, Principal?" came a female's voice.

"Well, the stage is set, the curtain has fallen over the prologue and soon act one shall begin."

"I suppose that's why Ace and Zas aren't here?" this was male, it was calm, smooth, almost aloof and uncaring.

"I've given them permission to conduct a little experiment with Honnouji, it will take a few weeks to set up and complete, but the results should be worth while…"

-q-

Riding along a beach side freeway of Japan was a large American Muscle style motor cycle, two figures riding atop it.

The driver had long spikey red hair, blowing about like flames in the wind, his black duster coat flapping along as well, his plain white shirt stained with a red circle, sloppily painted on there to imitate the Japanese Flag, thick black jeans and boots completed his wardrobe, the sun shone a bright glare of the silver earring wrapping around his left lobe, his face was sharp, he wore a pair of black sunglasses, and a cigarette was held between his teeth.

The other riding on the back, had chalk white short cut hair, dressed In a grey hoodie with dark blue track pants and sneakers, a pair of large head phones upon his head, he sat cross legged on the back of the motor cycle, his back to the drivers as he typed madly on a laptop upon his well.. lap. He had deep green eyes and his teeth appeared to be sharpened to points.

"Say Ace? What's it like being back home after all these years?" the computer bound passenger asked.

The driver was silent before speaking through gritted teeth, as to not let his cigarette fall from his lips.

"Heh, please Zas, you should be able to tell that by now… my bloods starting to simmer, and I'm hoping that for the first time in a while it might come to boil and I'll get to go wild."

"Hmm, try to restrain yourself for a time, we don't need you killing the test subjects. First stop is North Kanto."

"Oh? You really want to see my past that much?" Ace asked.

"You're an interesting study, mister former top delinquent of North Kanto, what did they call you? The Ravenous Tiger?"

Ace let out a hearty laugh, the cigarette flying out of his mouth as he did, but he paid it no mind. "That was a long time ago Zas, I've grown up quite a bit from back then, I'm not so childish as to take such a title anymore."

The motor cycle sped along the road, the two falling silent, one absorbed in the flashing images on his computer screen, and the other absorbed in thoughts of the past, and coming events…

END

Thanks for reading Chapter two! As always reviews are much appreciated! Questions, opinions, anything really, accept for ridiculous unfounded offensive stuff, I mean, if I've made mistakes, or messed up, tell me. Please no hate messages because you didn't like an EVENT in the story.


End file.
